fallen soldier- Trowa and Duo (acts III and V)
by Naie
Summary: the third section of my trilogy! I finally posted it, you guys HAVE to review I NEED (constructive please) Criticism!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

I don't own gundam...I never will, I only own Quatre...bla bla bla bla, and all the stuff that makes this legal.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Act III- Trowa  
"No Quatre don't leave, don't leave, don't!" A piercing scream of agony filled the building. 3 soldiers awoke. Trowa was covered in sweat as he stared at the body on the bed, the bed right next to his. Quatre's eyes were closed, his hair fell in soft waves down his face, and he was covered in flowers, flowers that were quickly wilting. "He looks just like he's sleeping, except there's no breath, maybe he's still in there somewhere, but his body is broken, it doesn't work any more." Trowa's thoughts at this time were primal, childish, and incomplete, he was nothing without the sun, his sunshine. "Maybe we can fix him, just like we fix the gundams, him and Wufei, and we can be happy." Trowa lay back down. Wufei hadn't let the fever kill him, he died an "honorable death" by his own blade. But it took them forever to clean him up. Duo knew Trowa was going, he knew it, and Trowa seemed…not fully there with Quatre gone. Heero could feel it too, it made them uneasy, knowing that Trowa's body would soon occupy the bed he was in now. It was still early in the day, Duo went back to sleep and when he woke Trowa was gone. "Never, never, never leave me, don't leave me again! Please, take me with you, can't you take me with you? Please, please…please?" Tears streamed down Trowa's sleeping face. When duo had found him, he was laying in a field of golden flowers, asleep, clutching what seemed to be one of Quatre's spare shirts. Duo almost let out a cry, he couldn't stand to see Trowa like this, and it made him angry, so angry. But there was really only one person to be angry at, himself. How many wives and husbands had suffered at his hand, how many parents, how many children, how many lovers, and how many friends? He blocked the guilt and moved to Trowa, coaxing him into consciousness. "He left again, he can't take me with him, but I'll be there soon, just wait…I'm coming, my sunshine" Trowa was in hysterics. He had never told a soul about what he called Quatre in his head, and here he was hugging Duo in a field and letting everything out. Every stolen glance, every time he wanted to take him in his arms, every missed opportunity to do so. Oh how he wished for the past, if he could he would go back, a world in turmoil is better than a dead one. He needed Quatre, "I need you!" he screamed and jumped from Duo's clutch, "kill me! Do it! We have killed so many, so many, and never thought…never thought about pain, about death, I've lived around death all my life, and never understood…never understood it. Now I do, I'm ready, do it." Trowa came to his senses as he said this, his eyes changing from frightening hysteric gleam to a normal, sensible emerald. "Here" his voice was smooth and calm as he slid the dark gun across the dirt floor of the field. And shut his eyes "I'm not gonna do it Tro, never, I couldn't" Duo's voice shook, but another hand grasped the weapon. It was Heero, "I will, I'll take you out of your misery" He pointed the gun at Trowa and aimed "don't, don't Heero…this guy, he doesn't know, doesn't know what he's doing" Duo stood between the gun and Trowa. "And I suppose you know what I'm doing? You don't understand death, You couldn't…and still kill" Trowa's eyes were full of tears, tears that should have been shed long ago. "Please…Trowa, I know it's painful, but you can't. I need you for as long as I can, I know…I have done a lot of bad things, I'm probably dammed. But I just can't see one of my friends give up because he's a quitter and can't take a little pain" Duo scoffed returning to his world, his normal world, and it felt so good but so empty. "I'm not quitting, Duo, Quatre wasn't just…its not just pain, its murder…why hesitate if I'm already dead?" Trowa's words were calm, and he seemed to be lulled by some inner force. Duo was surprised that Trowa was not angry, but it wasn't really a time to fight with the only guys that were fighting with you. That time ended when the plague began. They walked back to the hanger and went to bed, in the dark they heard Trowa whisper softly "goodnight, goodnight guys. Don't worry I'm not scared, I'm not scared of anything" Then there was silence, the silence of sleep bringing with it the silence of death, their beautiful friend was no more.  
  
Act V-Duo  
  
Duo held the body for hours, all night, felt it as it got cold. Then he took it to the base, the place they used to store their gundams. Other than his colony, he thought Heero would want to stay here. Heero was on his bed. Duo walked out of the large building to where there used to be some flowers. There still was, a small patch, but they were beautiful, golden like the sun. The sun meant life; Duo hadn't seen the sun for days. He took the flowers, five. He walked to the warehouse. Now he had all the bodies, all together, always together. A flower for Quatre, a flower for Trowa, a flower for Wufei, a flower for Heero, a flower for duo. 5 flowers, 5 deaths. Heero said the soul never dies, Duo's soul was dead. Now for the rest of him. He kissed Heero, kissed the others, kissed the parts of deathsythe he had managed to salvage. He looked at them, no more sparkling eyes, no more warmth, and no more evenings of chat and drinking. Everything was finished everything but him. He was so tired, so very tired. He took up the revolver, cold, dark weapon. Oh how he wanted to die a warm death, but it was no good. Everything would finish…everything with a single moment. A prayer, he prayed to die. Would his soul live on even after the last of his blood had spilled from his wounds. Would he join the others…no, never, not the god of death. He was dammed, he had killed so many. The fear of death from the past couple of days was no more. The anger was gone, the pain would be gone. Yes, he knew this was something he must do. He held the gun to his head and pulled the trigger, nothing. Duo laughed, he didn't know why…something up there must have been looking out for him.   
"It always fails just as you push the self-destruct button!" he said to no one in particular. There it was death. He didn't know how but he could feel it, it was here, it was different then any other time. Oh yes death was a feeling, a gut wrenching feeling, but Duo had gotten used to it. Always death, it was always there, but this time its intentions were clear. It was finally his turn. He lay on the bed, and smiled. " "Thanks!" he saluted the sky.   
"Guess this is it Duo ole' buddy, time to make sure all the boys are in Order I'm coming…" he looked at his dead comrades, soon they would be with him.   
"I'll miss this planet, it's so beautiful, well goodnight…goodnight earth, beautiful planet" He whispered softly as his eyes closed. And surely it came, something he had never felt before, the last breath eased out of his lungs. Death was warm.   
  
-Hello! please review, please please please please!!!! I'll cry if you don't! oh, I'm already crying....I shouldn't write so many deathfics! anywho, thats all so review pulleeezzee!!  
sukiyo  
Naie


	2. Default Chapter Title

Death, cold and dark and black. It hung here as it hung everywhere. 1,000 listless bodies, 3 billion unmarked graves. At least the war was over, but with no one to fight with, fight for, fight against, no cause, there was no solution. Only death, death on such a scale, most of the race had been wiped out, all the colonies, most of earth, only a few were left. Heero was alive, he knew it, he was close, and he could feel it. Then his form came into focus, an oddly shaped shadow amongst the fine mist.   
  
"Heero?" duo's voice was thin with the strange sensation, the only sensation he had felt in days, it was so much easier when you didn't feel a thing. He stood across from Heero, and then fell into an embrace, Heero did not hug back, but had he ever? His form was cold and dirty but oh human contact felt so good, felt so warm against the death.   
  
"Death is a swiftly moving river, swiftly moving for me, I don't have much longer" Heero's voice was like steel, but steel was better than darkness, silence.   
"Do any of us have much longer?" their eyes met and gaze was held, held on a companion, a comrade, a friend. The eyes were warm, warm, warm like the sky before the death, before the plague, before the end. They held on, oh please just a little longer, don't leave now, please. Death was near, Heero thought, and then his mind stifled a laugh. Yes he's near; he's the one with his arms around your neck!   
  
Heero had developed so many characteristics in the countdown, the process of dying, not really acquiring them, but knocking down walls and exposing them. Humor was one, and now another wall was coming down the feeling hit him like a flood, a wave, or a plague? Duo was warm, warm in his clutch and he brought his arms up, he hugged back, he hugged and he felt all he had lost to the walls. Nothing had ever felt this good, not even a mission complete, not even the rush of a fight fairly won. Nothing, then something, wetness from his eyes, on his face. Heero couldn't remember crying, not once, were those tears his, or duo's, did it matter? Oh please don't let go now, not while I'm dying. I want to die this way please, Duo pulled back and looked into his eyes again, he was crying, what was that? Heero never cried, he was dying, duo knew what death felt like, and here it was cold fingers on his best friend. Duo felt awful, only now did the souls of the hundreds he had killed come to him. He was good at blocking out the guilt, but it escaped and they were free, he had killed so many, so many for his cause. But now what? Was he to go to heaven and live amongst those he had murdered, surely not? Oh how he wanted to spend forever in this heaven of sorts, no, it was hell. Heero's arms were heaven, a heaven within a hell. He buried his wet face in Heero's shoulder.   
  
"I don't want to die, Heero, I don't. I've never been this scared" Duo looked up   
"Your soul never dies" Heero's eyes took on a graceful shine and he looked as serene as duo had ever seen him.   
"Goodnight duo" Heero said as they both sank to the ground  
"Goodnight" Duo managed to whisper as Heero's eyes softly closed and a soft rain began to fall duo held the body close, Heero was only a child, a child in a man's body.  
"Goodnight" a whisper as the last breath of life escaped from Heero's softly parted lips.  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Quatre gasped…death. It was death he knew it, it was him. The plague had struck down millions since its lab-based birth. It had killed off most of his family, he knew it. As much as the others had tried to withhold the information, he knew. He felt each of their deaths. The others needed him much more than his family though, The others were dying too. Quatre sat on the edge of his bed in the dark, starred at Trowa, at Heero, at Duo, at Wufei. Forced to grow up so quickly, so violently. They would have always been stuck in the void between boyhood and manhood. Hardly any childhood, but always yearning for freedom, yearning for peace, even yearning for death. The colonies were long gone, and most of earth, so there was peace. The cold, empty peace of death. After their gundams were destroyed, they couldn't fight anyway. He knew duo kept a few pieces of deathsythe under his cot, Quatre didn't have any of sandrock. It began to rain, Quatre could hear the rhythmic tapping of the water on tin. Tears from the sky, were they tears for them? Tears that they could not shed, because they were warriors, because they were trying so hard to be men when what they really needed was to be children? Trowa joined him on the edge of his bed, "why are you up so early?" he asked his voice still husky from a good nights sleep.   
  
"Oh, just enjoying this beautiful planet for as long as I can" Quatre looked away, he hated being this cryptic.   
"Hmm…not so beautiful since the plague, too much death, you dyin?" Trowa looked at Quatre, a look that could slice through steel. Quatre hated it when Trowa did this, he was sure he could see right through him. Quatre nodded with his face turned away. Trowa didn't react, he just sat, his heart had been ripped out and there was nothing he could do to stop the inevitable. A while later Trowa put his hand on Quatre's shoulder   
"You scared?" he asked softly  
"No, just saddened, I wanted to see more of this planet, it's amazing." Quatre thought he felt a tear but ignored it…could be that the roof leaked. Tears streamed down Trowa's face too.   
"Damn roof" Trowa said, as he put his arm around Quatre,   
"Hug him" Trowa's subconscious screamed with frustration.   
"Bring him to you and ease his pain with your kiss" Trowa fought it, never, never, never. "Trowa…thank you." Quatre said with a meaningful glance, slowly moving out from under Trowa's arm to make breakfast.   
"Why didn't I, why?" Trowa tore at his soul and his head fell into his well-worn hands. Trowa set the table as he recovered and Quatre set steaming eggs and coffee on it. They woke the others, gently to soften the transition from dream heaven to the hell of reality. They ate in silence, except for Duo who was noisily chatting away to no one in particular. Quatre excused himself early and walked out to the cliff, they had all walked out to the cliff at times. To think, to teeter on the edge and wish to fall, when one of the guys went to the cliff it was an unspoken law not to disturb them. Trowa broke the law, leaning against the worn trunk of an old tree and watching Quatre, singing softly as he watched the early morning sun, his legs hung off the rock face and he was swinging them slowly.   
"He looks just like a little boy, someone who needs protecting, needs shelter from the horrors of the world. But he has been through so much, too much. The world has already taken its toll on my sunshine." Trowa thought as he felt a drop flowing down his cheek. He rose his hand to the sky to check for rain  
"Quit trying to fool yourself baka" he thought smiling a little…in his head.   
"Trowa, sit with me" Quatre called without looking back Trowa was surprised but followed the request.   
"Quatre…um, I-" Trowa was cut off as Quatre put his finger to Trowa's lips, Trowa was so surprised he didn't even get to relish the moment. It was a kiss…of sorts. Quatre turned toward the expanse of city below   
"I love this place, don't you? More then the colonies, more than space, this is the home, the mother of the human race. This is where our ancestors grew up, this is where their children were born, this is where they died. And what now? The race will finish, will the earth flourish? Knocking away the pain of humanity, the destruction, the hate, and grow anew? Or will she grow stagnant, die without her children? We're so insignificant, yet one life, one person holds so much life that it makes a difference. Not a difference to the whole, but to others, somehow their flames are dulled by the extinguishing of another's. Don't let your flame be dulled by me, You'll need it to take care of the others, look after them for me won't you?" Quatre looked over the earth again and then looked at Trowa.   
"You're not…going are you?" Trowa felt the damn rain again, spilling down his cheeks, perhaps it had never stopped   
"Yeah, my time on this planet is done…I hate to ask you this, but will you hold me? I just don't want to do this alone" Quatre looked at Trowa and the tears came harder from both of them. Tears that stained Trowa's shirt stained Quatre's shirt, mixed on their cheeks as they kissed. Quatre fell into Trowa's shoulder and died there his last warm breath extinguishing part of Trowa's flame as much as he tried to stop it. He knew this would happen one day, was this pain why he had tried so hard to ignore love? Trowa cradled the body of his beloved as the tears of the earth fell on them both.   
  
  
  
  
  
Act II- Wufei  
  
Wufei was sick, he was dying. He knew it, he could feel the silent killer of the plague. There were no symptoms, it was just death, quiet and cold, as he had always known it. It had already killed Quatre, Quatre succumbed to the pain, he let fate take advantage of him. Not Wufei, never him, he wouldn't succumb to anything, not even certain death. Tonight he would die of his own blade. He didn't cry at Quatre's services, warriors didn't cry. He was surprised that they let them take Quatre's body back to the hanger though. Well, Quatre didn't have much left: a few weeping sisters and servants. Poor Quatre so much had been taken from him in his last days. Wufei supposed he was lucky, he had nothing to be taken away. No one would cry at his death, warriors didn't cry and all he had left were them. Trowa, Heero, and Duo, Trowa was taken with Quatre's death. If Trowa was ever happy, it must have been with Quatre.   
  
When Quatre died, it was like a light had been turned off in a Trowa's head, a mental death. No Wufei was stronger, stronger than any of them, death was no opponent for him. Heero was withdrawn, it was no change, but the fever had planted itself in all of them. They were all destined to die. Duo was silent, it was almost frightening, this was probably what made them all so uneasy, that and there were dead people in their room. The lights were out, 5 days, 5 deaths, 5 fallen warriors. The blade was cool and smooth against his stomach and when he turned it to face him he was not afraid. As death slid icily into his form he made no sound. And as the last of his blood spilled form his wounds he made no move, an honorable death.   
  
  



End file.
